Shawn Spencer: Fake Psychic, real,,,,brother?
by I'm The Night Writer
Summary: REVISION IS DONE and Chappie 3 is up! PLEASE Reread & Review! Shawn finds out that he has a halfsister . . . how will he react? Read and find ouT
1. Chapter 1

"Ok, Shawn. What's up? You've never sounded this tense before. What's goin' on?" Gus asked his best friend, who was pacing back and forth quite angrily in the office.

Shawn had been calling and calling Gus for the last 15 minutes begging him to meet him at the Psych office because he needed, as Shawn put it _'To vent to someone' _and when Gus asked why he couldn't just tell him over the phone Shawn just said, _'Dude, it's not the same! I gotta vent to a person in . . . person!' _Gus finally gave in, and drove over.

Shawn stopped pacing turned his gaze to the window, "I just found out . . ." he began, "I--I just found out . . . that I have a young half-sister, Ok? She'll be here tomorrow."

Gus couldn't believe his ears.

"Your tellin' me that your now a brother?" Gus said

Shawn nodded and sighed, "Yea. I guess after mom moved she got remarried and now has an 18 year old girl that I didn't know anything about until 20 minutes ago when mom called with the happy news." he said, his voice getting more and more frustrated as he spoke. Gus noticed this and tried to calm Shawn down, "Shawn, you're getting upset. Just try and sit down, cool off a little . . ."

"Cool off??!" Shawn shouted, "I just found out that I have a sister that had no idea about for 18 years and you want me to cool off??"

"Shawn, you need to calm down." Gus said firmly.

Shawn closed his eyes and nodded, "Sorry, Gus. I didn't mean to take it out on you like that. I mean, I know I haven't talked to mom since she . . . she walked out on me and dad. So after all these years, she has the nerve to just out of the blue call me up, tell me I have a sister, and then ask me if I can watch her!! the girl is on her way here!?"

Gus bit his lip, "Are you gonna do it?" he asked

"Well I have to now, she's gonna be here tomorrow morning." Shawn replied

"What's her name?"

"Arizona."

"Arizona? I wonder why your mom named her Arizona." Gus said with a perplexed look on his face

Shawn shrugged, "Because that's where mom was living when she got remarried and had her." Gus shook his head, "I still can't believe this. You have a sister."

"Ok, realistically, half-sister . . . and neither can I. Dude! This is like the third season of 'Lost', which makes her Emilie de Ravin and me Matthew Fox."

Gus rolled his eyes, "Man, you are way to obsessed with that show."

"Come on, who isn't, Gus?" Shawn said, "Besides I remember you squealing when you saw the part in the season 3 finale when you find out the Locke didn't die. Which I knew the whole time."

Gus glared at him, "You knew? How did you did you know?"

"Oh come on Gus. Kill Locke off? After all the other crap he's lived through on that Island? Please. But now we're getting off the original subject . . . I don't even know how to act as a brother." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"There's no real way to act as a brother, just be yourself." Gus said

"Oh, yea! Like you would know." Shawn said plopping down in his 'Magic, Springy, Bounce-up, Chair' (that he bought on E-bay after he had sat in Chief Vick's)

"Yea, Shawn. I would know, I did a Big Brother program after we graduated."

Shawn face looked like a mix between bewildered and hurt, "Dude, how come I never knew that?"

"I've told you before Shawn, there _are _things you don't know about me."

"But I'm your best friend, I'm supposed to know everything about you!"

"You didn't know about the Spit-ball incident in school."

Shawn grimaced, "I still can't believe that was you, that's just . . . insane."

Gus simply snickered and started on some paperwork.

---------------------------------------------------------------

2:00 P.M. the next day . . .

Arizona was a little nervous about meeting her brother for the first time in 18 years. She drove down the street in her midnight blue, Harley Davidson Chopper Motorcycle, when she thought up a plan to see just how good her brother was at playing Psychic.

She slowed down her bike as the big, green 'Psych' window came into view, and pulled into the parking lot. She turned off her bike, pulled off her helmet, and began walking towards the front door.

Shawn was fidgeting in his chair nervously, when the bike pulled up, "Dude," he said to Gus, "do you know anyone with a bike like that?" he asked as him and Gus both walked to the window.

"No." Gus replied, "I wonder who he is."

"Uh, I don't think that's a he." Shawn said as the girl pulled off her helmet and began walking towards the door.

"A girl? Owns that?! Man! I've never seen a bike that beautiful before!"

"Tell me about it. Oop! She comin' in! Quick! Act normal!" he said as the pair rushed to their chairs and attempted to look normal, while the girl walked in the office.

The girl poked her head through and knocked on the door, "Hi. Is it ok if I come in? I just saw your want-ad in the paper and thought I'd come and offer my services."

"Of course!" Shawn said, "Please, come in and have a seat in our wonderful chairs."

"Thanks." she said, pulling off the bag that was slung across her shoulder and plopping them down on the floor along with her helmet. After she did that, she crashed sideways on a chair, "Oh . . . nice chairs!" she said

Shawn thought. He then held out his hand to her, "Well, my name is Shawn Spencer, I am the Psychic here, and this is my partner, Burton Guster." 

She stood up from the chair and shook their hands, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Ari."

"So, you wanted to apply for the secretary job, right?" Gus asked her

"Uh no. Actually I was hoping to have a . . . Psychic job." she replied

"What do you mean? Are you Psychic?" Shawn asked

"Well, I do have the abilities." she replied.

Gus was slightly perplexed, "Would you care to give us a demonstration?" he asked warily

"Sure, no problem." she answered cooly. She closed her eyes and placed one hand on the side of her head, and the other she stretched out in front of her. "I'm getting . . . you two are best friends, and have been practically since birth. Mr. Guster, I'm sensing your work . . . you, you work for a-a" she took a sharp intake of breath, "I'm seeing drugs . . . and meeting places, but nothing illegal, no. A Pharmaceutical Company! Am I right?"

Gus nodded, trying not to act surprised, "Yea. Yea that's right."

The girl smiled and focused on Shawn, "About you, Mr. Spencer, you have been evicted from your apartments more than once. You also care a lot about your appearance, but I know you don't do it for yourself it's for the ladies. I would say you spend at least 20 minutes on your hair alone."

Gus looked at Shawn, "Do you really spend 20 minutes on your hair?" he asked

"No!" Shawn said defensively, "It's actually 19½ ."

"Uh, so, do I get the job?" she asked, stopping the two from arguing any further.

"Let me confer with my partner in private for a moment." Shawn said, pulling Gus aside, "Dude! This girl's good! I think I like her way of working."

"She is good, I doubt she's really psychic though." Gus said

Shawn shook his head, "No way. I think we should hire her."

"Whatever Shawn." Gus replied

Shawn turned back around, "Alright, you have the job, Ari."

"Sweet! Oh-Oh! We can all be like on Pirates of the Caribbean! That would make me Elizabeth, you Jack, and Gus, Will! Oh, I hope you don't mind me calling you Gus."

"'Course not! You made me Will!" he said with a broad smile, and a smirk in Shawn direction.

"Aw, why do I have to be Jack?" Shawn complained, "That's not fair."

The girl chuckled, "Because you're my . . . ya know Shawn, for being as good as you are, I'm very surprised you haven't figured out who I am by now."

Shawn and Gus looked at each other, "What do you mean?" they asked in unison

"Oh Shawn! Please!" She stood in directly in front of Shawn, "Take a good look at me, who do I look like? Come on, Hazel eyes, I said my name was ARI."

"Y-your Arizona." he said, completely shocked that he had missed that.

Arizona spread her arms out side "Bingo!! We have a winner!!" she said with a smile

"H-how did I . . . How could I have missed . . .?" he stuttered, "I-I guess I thought you'd look a little different."

There was an awkward silence, and Shawn really didn't know what to do.

Arizona shook her head, "Just give me a hug Shawn." she said throwing her arms around him

Shawn grunted at the sudden shock of the hug. For a moment, he just stood there, but then awkwardly put his arms around his half-sister and hugged her back.

As they pulled away from each other, Arizona looked at him, smiled and said, "Hi Shawn."

------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

BTW, Talise is pronounced (tah LEES)

--------------------------------------------------

After they sat back down, Shawn took a moment to observe his sister.

By the flecks of brown in her eyes, the almost black color of brown her long hair was, her high cheek bones, and the bronze-ish glint her skin gave off when the sun hit her, Shawn could tell that Arizona was part Indian. "Your part Indian right?" he asked

Arizona nodded, "My real dad is pure Diné , you know us better as Navajo."

"Real dad?" Shawn asked

"Yea." she replied, "When I was eight when mom and dad got a divorce. Mom then had me live with her, we moved to New Mexico, she got a nursing job at a hospital and got married again and to some ab . . ." her voice was beginning to grow angry but she calmed it, "some ex-cop."

"Ex-cop you say? He get fired or what?." Shawn asked,

"Yea, he got fired because he was caught handcuffing and beating up a man after getting drunk. And the guy hadn't done anything wrong."

"And mom married him anyway?"

not pressing the subject of the man, as it seemed to upset her. So he changed the subject, "What's your full name?" he asked

"Arizona Talise Yazzie. Talise was the name of my Great Great Grandmother and was passed down to me. It means 'Beautiful River' in my language."

"Wow, that's cool." Gus said, "You must be really proud to carry the name your ancestors carried."

"Oh I am. And what's even cooler is that dad taught me how to speak Diné , even after he got the divorce. And now I can speak the language of my people fluently. Which I'm totally proud of since it is one of the most difficult languages to learn."

"Really? Can you uh, give us a demonstration?" he asked

"Uh . . . sure." she said, "Let's see . . ." she thought it over for a moment before starting to sing softly . . .

"Nin hokeh bi-kheh a-na-ih-la

Ta-al-tso-go na-he-seel-kai

Nih-bi-kah-gi do tah kah-gi

Ta-al-tso-go en-da-de-pah

Tsi-di-da-an-ne ne-tay-yah

Ay be nihe hozeen

Washindon be Akalh Bi-kosi-la

Ji-lengo ba-hozhon

Ni-he da-na-ah-taj ihla

Yel khol-go e-e-ah

Day-ne tal-al-tso go enta-she-jah

Tal-tso-go entas-se-pah

Ha-kaz dineh-ih be-hay-jah

Ado ta aokhek-ash-shen

Do ni-din-da-hi ol-yeh

She then chanted the last verse . . .

"Hozo-go nay-yeltay to

A-na-oh bi-keh de-dlihn

Ni-hi-keh di-dlini ta-etin

Yeh-wol-ye hi-he a-din

Sila-go-tsoi do chah-lakai

Ya-ansh-go das dez e e

Washindon be Akalh-bi Kosi la

Hozo-g-kay-ha-tehn."

Shawn and Gus both looked at each other in bewilderment, then back at Arizona.

"Dude! Your voice is killer!" Shawn exclaimed, "Now what did all that mean?"

"During World War Two, our American troops used Navajo-Indian Code Talkers, who would send and receive coded messages. Transmitting info on tactics and troop movements, orders and other battle field stuff over telephones and radios. They also acted as messengers and performed regular Marine duties. Anyway, my Grandfather was one in the Marines, and he said they used to sing that song." she replied, "It's simply about the Marines and how brave they were and how loyal they were to America."

"Ya know, I think I remember watching a special about them on the History Channel." Gus said

"Dude! What is up with you and the History Channel?" Shawn asked, "Can't you watch something that is at least . . . interesting? Kick-boxing, Karate, Hockey . . . Golf? No I take that back, Golf is boring. Anyway, the point is, do you watch anything but the History Channel and American Duos?"

Gus cat-eyed Shawn, "Shut up, Shawn. I _will _break you." he snapped "Sorry about that." he said, turning back to Arizona, "Anyway, where are the rest of your bags? You can't just have that." Gus said, pointing to Arizona's black Pirates of the Caribbean bag, sitting on the floor.

"Well, dad is bringing them tomorrow. It's kind of a complicated story, but the gist of it is I didn't want to leave my bike, so I drove that down and dad picked up my luggage and was gonna bring them down. It's a longer way to do it but it works. I just have a few essentials in here." she said, nodding over toward the bag. "

Alright. So, uh . . . do you have any place to stay?" Shawn asked

"No. I guess I could just find a hotel someplace and stay there for a while." she replied

"No! I do have an apartment and I do have a couch. And you are my sister and your staying at my place." Shawn said.

Arizona smiled broadly, "Thanks. That would be great! By the way, you wouldn't happen to have anything with coconut in there would ya?" she asked, nodding towards the fridge.

"Uhh, no. We have Pineapple juice, but nothing coconut related. Why?"

"Well, I'm kinda obsessed with coconuts, It's like an addiction. I can never get enough. But I have to admit Pineapples come second."

Just then, the Psych phone rang. "Guuuus . . ." a sentence Shawn began, but didn't need to finish.

Gus rolled his eyes at Shawn and answered the phone. "Psych Private Detective Agency, Burton Guster speaking . . . Yes Chief, what can I do for you . . . Now? . . . Sure, we'll be there right away, bye Chief." he hung up the phone and turned back to Shawn, "The Chief wants us at the station, she didn't say why."

"Oh! Can I come? I can practice my fake psychic skills! Shawn you do know that I know that you're a fake psychic right?" she said as the trio walked out to Gus' car.

"That is yes to both of your questions. And the police believe that I'm really a psychic so . . . zip it about that subject, alright?" he asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"You don't even have to worry about that." Arizona replied, "Now, what can you tell me about some of the workers there that I could pretend to know stuff about."

_"Oh yes,"_ Gus thought sarcastically, _"this was gonna be fun." _

---------------------------------------------------

**_A little while later down at the Santa Barbara Police Station . . . _**

"Chief!" Shawn said, extending his arms wide, "You called and wanted us here, so here we are."

Karen nodded towards Arizona, "Who are you?" she asked

"Me? I'm Arizona. I'm Shawn's half-sister." she replied

Karen looked surprised, "Half-sister?" she said, looking towards Shawn

Shawn nodded, "Yup! I-It's a long story. I don't even know the full of it. But, I do now know that our Psychic Abilities seem to run in the family."

"You mean, she's a psychic too?" Karen asked, raising her eyebrows

Arizona then started using the information Shawn gave her in the car, "Yes," she said, "and I'm sensing you just had a child. A baby-yyy . . . girl. Am I correct?"

"Yea." Karen replied suspiciously, "Mr. Spencer, Mr. Guster, can I talk to you both privately in my office for a minute?" she asked

"Of course. AZ, stay here for a minute we'll be right back." he said

"K." she replied, with a smile at her new nickname. She just sat down in an empty chair sitting against the wall when a young police officer came up to her.

"I'm sorry, but I saw you come in with Shawn and heard something about a sister."

"Yea, I'm his half-sister. I'm also Psychic." she stood up and took a good look at the man. Tall, dark brown hair, it had to be the Buzz guy that Shawn said was getting married next month. "Around you I'm getting the letter B. Why am I getting B?" she asked

Buzz's jaw dropped, "Wow! My first name is Buzz!"

"That would explain it! And I'm also hearing something, bells, and I'm seeing the color white, and a ring! Oh, your getting married soon aren't you?" she said with a smile

"Yea! Wow, you know you are just as good as your brother is!" just as he said this, there was another voice that was coming towards them, "McNabb! Don't you have work to do?" a man said.

Arizona did a quick observation of the man, _"Bright blue eyes, Black hair, Irish hairline . . . that must be Lassiter a.k.a. Lassie-face, I think Shawn called him." _she thought to herself

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry I was just talking to . . ."

"Well, you can talk later. I'll take care of it." Buzz just nodded and shuffled off to do his work. "I'm sorry about that," Lassiter said, holding his hand out to her, "I'm He-"

"You're the Head Detective. And your name is," she said grabbing his hand. She suddenly gave a short, dog-like bark, "dog. Benji? No. Rin-tin-tin? No. Underdog? No definitely not! A C-Collie? Yes! Uh, Lass-Lassie-Lassie- Lassiter! Carlton Lassiter, right? Who do you remind me of . . . Oh! I know! If just wisped your bangs down a little bit, you would look like Barnabas Collins from Dark Shadows."

Lassiter's eyes were wide as he asked in a voice that was mixed with bewilderment and anger, "Who are you?"

**_---------------------------------------------------------------- _**

"I'm sorry, Spencer, but I don't know if I like the idea of an 18 year old running around my crime scenes."

"Chief, please, just give her a chance! I think she's a really good kid, and she could help me out a ton. Come on, you trust me dontcha? I think she could really be helpful if you just, let her show it." Shawn begged.

Karen sighed and looked at Shawn's pleading face, "Alright. Just you make sure that you keep her under observation. And Mr. Guster I'm counting on you to keep both of them under your surveillance. You can go ahead and call her in here, oh and get Carlton too."

When Shawn looked out the door, he couldn't help but smile. There was Arizona, surrounded with at least four cops (all ones he had given her information about), Lassiter and Juliet. He chuckled, "Hey, AZ! Come in here for a minute! Lassie, she wants to see you too." he called

Arizona looked at Shawn and nodded, "Sorry folks, brother calls!" she said, hopping over to Shawn and her and Lassiter went inside the office. "What can I do for ya?" she asked casually

"I told the chief about you working with _Psych _as a Psychic and she said that she would give you a shot working with the police cases. So whadda ya think? You ready to work for the police?"

"Really?" she asked excitedly, "Yea! Yea, that's wonderful! Thank you so much Chief."

Lassiter couldn't believe his ears, "Wait a minute, you're letting a _her _walk around crime-scenes? Chief, she's a kid!"

"Me?" Arizona said with an innocent look, "Only at heart."

Lassiter gave her a cold glare, then looked back at Karen, "Chief I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Well, I'm glad I have your opinion Carlton." Karen replied curtly, "Now," she said turning back to Shawn, "we just got this case this morning," she pulled out a case-file from her desk and handed it to Shawn, "A 13 year old female, Jessica Stone, went missing 3 days ago. The last people that saw her were her friends, they said she was coming home from school, but never made it home. We suspect it was a kid-napping."

"But Chief why can't you give the case to me?" Lassiter asked

"Because you have enough cases to worry about without this one." she replied

"Well, we'll get on it right away." Shawn said

Karen smiled and shook hands with the trio, "Good, thank you Mr. Spencer, Mr. Guster, Ms. Spencer, you're taking a lot off our plate."

"No problem Chief, thank you for giving this to us." Gus said as they walked out the door, out of the station, and to the car. After they left the room, Lassiter looked at Karen and asked, "Do I look like Barnabas Collins from Dark Shadows to you?"

Karen smirked slightly, "All you need is the teeth, Lassiter." she said, as Lassiter raised his hand and attempted to inconspicuously pull little wisps of his bangs down.

-------------------------------------------

"I think that went well. What did you think, AZ?" he asked

"Awesome! I mean, I'm now working for the police! How cool is that! I can't to start working on the case. Oh! Could we stop by a 99 cent store on the way back?" Arizona asked

"I guess so why?" Gus asked

"I need to get some coconut juice. Oh! Turn it up! I love this song!" Arizona exclaimed as the radio played the song 'Unchained Melody' by the Righteous Brothers

"Oh no, is this the song from the movie stupid movie Ghost?" Shawn asked in an annoyed tone

Arizona glared at him, "Yes. I happen to like this song, it's an Oldies song!"

Shawn didn't agree, "No-no-no! Stuff like Bon-Jovi, and Eddy Grant are Oldies, stuff like this is like . . . Ancient-ee's or something."

Gus gave Shawn a perplexed glance, "Ancient-ee's?" he asked

"Yea . . . ya know it's like really, really, REALLY old Oldies." he said, giving Gus a 'you should've know that' look, "I'm going to change the station I can't stand much more of this."

"No your not Shawn!" Gus said "This is my radio and I like this song too, so I ain't changin' the station."

"Wow! Thanks Gus!" Arizona said with a smile, and began singing the song Shawn just groaned and stared out the window.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Review and tell me what you think of the revisions! Thanks! Oh, and if you see anything that looks out of whack, just let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Psychic-in-Training-Trainee

-------------------------------------------------------------------

So, after buying some coconut juice and pineapple juice, the drove back to the office.

But after they got out of the car, and started walking inside, an idea struck Shawn, and he stopped walking, "Hey AZ . . . wanna go get a smoothie?" he asked

"Uhhh . . . sure. Are we takin' the car?"

"Naw, I figured we could take the bikes and just drive to a small diner a few minutes from here. If that's all right with you" Shawn replied

"Yea, that's fine, I just have to get my helmet from inside."

"Ok, here's the key." he said handing her the key.

As Arizona headed inside, Gus turned to Shawn"Shawn, why can't we just take the car? That way we can all go." Gus said

"But I think me and AZ just need some alone time to get to know each other . . . you know. Like a bonding . . . type . . . thing." Shawn replied

"Fine." Gus huffed at Shawn, "You and your new _partner _have good time. _I _have a real job that _I _need to get _back _to." And with that, he got in his car, and drove off.

"Well fine! Be that way." Shawn feebly retorted to Gus' car as it vanished from sight.

Just then, Arizona emerged from the office, "Where'd Gus go?" she asked

"He had to work. Not only that, he was being immature."

Arizona attempted to stifle a laugh but it came out in a snort.

Shawn had an amused look on his face, "Did you just snort?"

Arizona just shook her head and handed Shawn back his keys, "Here." she said

"Did you lock up?" he asked

Arizona nodded

"I can't believe it!" Shawn said

"What?" Arizona asked, "That I locked up?"

"No . . . my little half-sister snorts!" he exclaimed as they both hopped on their bikes.

"Shut up Shawn." She retorted

Shawn just grinned mischievously, and said "Just follow me." They both started their bikes, and were off to the diner.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Shawn and Arizona had just walked into the small diner, and sat in one of the maroon booths, when a middle-aged waitress with dirty-blond hair came up to them and smiled, "Well, well! If it ain't Shawn Spencer! Haven't seen you in here in a while! How have you been, kid?" she asked

"Hey, Marie. I've been good, and yourself?"

"Oh I'm doin' just fine . . . well now! Who is this little beauty sittin' across from ya?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. Marie this is my half-sister Arizona. AZ, this is the manager of this wonderful diner, Marie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Arizona said as her and Marie shook hands

"It's wonderful to meet you too, dear! Now, what can I get you two?"

"I'll have the usual." Shawn said

"Ok, and what about you, hun?" she asked turning to Arizona

"I'll have the same, only, on the fudge cake, could I get that topped with coconut sprinkles?"

"Sure thing! I'll have it up for ya in a minute!"

"Thanks." She replied as Marie walked over to the kitchen to give the chef their order.

Shawn couldn't believe what he had just heard. "How did you know I got the fudge cake?" he asked in a loud whisper

Arizona grinned, "I saw it." she said simply

"Saw it?" Shawn asked, his face a picture of confusion

"Yea. Uhh . . . Psychic remember?" she said

"Oh, riiiight!" he said with a chuckle, "Huh, being here reminds me of this thing my dad used to do with me, 'How many hats." And man I'm tellin' you I hated it!"

"How many hats?" she asked in an inquisitive tone

"Yea, he'd tell me to close my eyes and ask me how many hats are in the room, then I'd have to

tell him how many hats are in the room and _then _have to describe them. That's how I ended up with a photographic memory."

"Cool. I don't know if _I _could ever do that, though." Arizona said

"Why? Oh, you don't have a photographic memory?"

"No, I just . . . uh . . . observe I guess you could call it. Mom taught me a little bit of that. I'm not that great though."

"Really? Mom?"

Arizona nodded, "Yea. She said that her first husband, your dad, was a cop and she picked up little things from him."

Shawn nodded, "Makes sense. Observance-y was something dad never really stopped talking about. He was always drilling it on me. Always gettin' on me for even the littlest mistake."

"One little thing?" she asked, as another waitress came up and delivered their desserts.

"Yea. If you're going to work for the police in any form, the thing that you need to know above anything else is that you need to pay attention to every little thing. Because that one little thing could be the key to ending an entire case. I at least took in that much from him."

Arizona nodded slowly, taking in what he said while she took a bite out of her cake.

Shawn's phone then rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the number, it was his dad.

Shawn groaned and grudgingly answered it . . .

"Hello. Dad . . . Oh, uh. I don't know if I could I kinda have company with me . . . Ummm, my uh, half-sister . . . Well I didn't know either until yesterday! . . . I didn't tell you because I was still trying to grasp the fact myself! . . . Don't ask me why you didn't know before, you'd have to talk to mom or Arizona . . . Arizona's the half-sister . . . Ugh, Ok, hold on a sec . . . Hey AZ, do you mind going to dinner at my dad's tomorrow night?" he asked Arizona

"No, not at all!" she replied

"Ok," -he put the phone back to his ear- "All right dad, we'll all be there at 6:00 . . . Yes I'll bring soup bread . . . bye." Shawn blew a sigh of relief as he hung up his phone, "Sorry about that, it was my dad he wanted to know if me, Gus, and now you of course, were going to his house for dinner tomorrow. Are you sure you don't mind doing that?"

"I don't mind at all. I'd like to meet your dad."

"I don't know about that." Shawn said

"What do you mean?"

"It just me and my dad never really got along . . . but that's not important. Let's get back to our original conversation, what were we talking about?"

Arizona shook her head and the sudden shift in conversation, "Uhhh . . . observant talents and the importance of noticing every little thing."

"Yes! I remember I had one case where the key piece was faint lights in a bush that were in a photo. Now **_that's _**observing!"

"Sooo, can you help me be a better observer?" she asked, a hint of eagerness in her voice.

Shawn pondered this for a minute, before smiling, "Sure! I know for a fact that if you just listen to my . . ." -he cleared his throat- "all-knowing wisdom, you will learn, young Padawan!"

"I will listen to your every word, my all-wise master." Arizona replied, bowing her head and folding her arms in mock-Jedi fashion.

"Sweet! I guess, now, I can officially call you my Psychic-in-Training-Trainee! Congratulations!"

"Psychic-in-Training-Trainee?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yea, you're a 'Psychic-in-Training' which also means you're a Trainee, slap those two together and bingo!"

Arizona gave a chuckle when her phone went off, "Sorry, just a sec . . ." -she opened her phone- "Hello? . . . Hi Azhéé! . . . Yup I'm fine and got here in one piece. How are you? . . . Really? Two days? Yay! I can't wait to see you! . . . I miss you and love you too . . . Ok, bye. Sorry about that, Shawn."

"No problem. Who was that?" Shawn asked as Arizona hung up her phone and placed it on the table.

"That was my dad. He was just making sure that I got here ok and wanted to let me know that he was going to be here in about two days."

"What was that you called him when you answered the phone?"

"Azhéé. It means 'father' in Navajo."

"Oh. So, do you have a close relationship with your dad?"

"Oh yea, so close in fact that for the divorce agreement mom said that I could visit dad every other week."

"Wow, that's co–" before he could finish his sentence his phone rang again, "Holy crap! I'm sorry hold on," he looked at his phone-face, it was Juliet, "Jules! What's up? . . . oh really? . . . Well, I'll be there ASAP . . . Bye Jules." -he folded his phone shut- "I'm sorry, but I gotta go to a crime-scene, did you wanna come or do you just wanna hang out at the office?"

"No! I'll go . . . that is if you don't mind."

"Of course not . . . it'll be good practice for ya. Now, I'm gonna call Gus, and then we gotta go."

So, he called up Gus and told him where they needed to go. After hearing Shawn and Gus arguing about whether the hotel was like the one from the movie '1408' or not, they finally headed off the to a small hotel that just border lined Santa Barbara.

------------------------------------------------

"Lassie-face! Whadda we got?" Shawn then took a better look at Lassiter and noticed that his bangs were wisped in the front, "Las, did you do something different with your hair?"

"So what if I did? It's none of your business." Lassiter snapped back

"Who do you remind me of?" Shawn pondered, "Gus who does he look like?"

Gus thought for a moment before exclaiming, "Oh! I know! That vampire dude from that 60s gothic soap opera! What was that show called?"

"Dark Shadows!" Arizona called

"Yea! That's it!" Shawn exclaimed, "You like the Vampire from Dark Shadows."

Lassiter simply huffed and looked away from Shawn, while Karen walked over to them, "Mr. Spencer, your case just became more complicated, follow me." She said as they all walked into the hotel.

As they approached room 152, Shawn whispered to Arizona, "Remember, make sure to observe everything and do it inconspicuously." Arizona nodded, and they both walked into the room greeted with the dead body of Jessica Stone lying on the floor.

Juliet, who was in the hotel room, then began briefing them on the scene, "She's been here since the night before last. And from what it looks like, the kidnapper gagged her, brutally stabbed her three times and slit her throat. But how he even got her in here without people getting suspicious we don't know yet." she said

Gus turned his head away and put a fist up to his mouth.

Arizona grimaced and closed her eyes trying to block out the smell and sight of the scene before her.

"Hey, sis, you all right with this? Do you need to go outside?" Shawn asked, a very tiny hint of concern hidden behind his eyes.

Arizona took a deep breath, "No, no. I'm fine. I'll be fine."

Shawn took a quick glance around the room then whispered to Arizona, "Ok, look around and tell me whatcha see . . . go."

She nodded and began looking around the room, when she noticed indent marks on the carpet where something with wheels, was apparently carrying something heavy. And also saw cut marks on Jessica's wrists where her hands were bound with handcuffs.

Arizona nudged Shawn, "Those indent marks down on the floor are to a large keyboard case, so he was obviously carrying something other than keyboards in there. And there are cut marks on her wrists where the kidnapper put handcuffs on her."

Shawn nodded, "Pretty good. You were right about the keyboard case, he was carrying something else and it was her. Also, he did have her cuffed but then removed them after she was killed. You did miss a couple things though . . . look on the bed, there's an impression of a body, but the covers aren't pulled back. What does that tell you?"

Before Arizona could answer, Juliet turned to Shawn, "Are you getting anything yet?" she asked him.

"Yes, yes but it's . . . it's hazy, I need help. AZ, I need you to help me interpret these visions." he said nudging her lightly in the side when she shot a worried glance over to him.

"Ummm . . . I-I'm getting . . ."she began, "getting cuffs, and claustrophobic. She was brought here in a tight space . . . a-a"-she began wiggling her fingers as if playing a piano-"a piano case! She was carried here in a piano case."

Shawn squeezed his eyes shut, "Oh! The picture is coming clearer now, I'm sensing he was roughly 6'1" maybe 6'2" and about 230 pounds. And, he never slept under the covers of his bed, he simply laid on top and never even touched his head to the pillow so that way he would leave as little evidence as possible." he stumbled over to Lassiter, draped his arms around Lassiter's shoulders and began leaning heavily on him. Shawn opened his eyes, let out a sigh, and began breathing heavily, "Nice work, sis." he said looking at Arizona, who smiled slightly and nodded back to him.

"Spencer, you have one second to get your hands off me before I personally throw you out of this building." Lassiter said through gritted teeth.

Shawn let go of Lassiter, "Throw me out of the building? Really? That's the best putdown you have? Lassie, that's embarrassing."

While the two continued to argue, Arizona let her eyes roam around the room. Her eyes soon rested on the body on the floor, when she noticed something sticking out of the victims pocket. Arizona shut her eyes and placed a hand on top of her head, "There's something sticking out of her jeans pocket, the murderer killed her and now has kidnaped someone else." she said. Karen looked at Arizona, then knelt next to the body, and pulled the thing out of Jessica's pocket.

"What is it, Chief?" Juliet asked

"It's a typewritten note," Karen said before reading the grim note out loud, "To the wonderful SBPD, now reading this note. I know you wanted the girl back, so here she is, although, unfortunately not in the way you needed, I know. Oh, and by the way, in place of Jessica, I have taken another. Good luck with the search, Chief Vick." Karen's face tightened as she read the last words addressed to her.

The tension permeating thru the room was broken, when Karen's phone went off, "Karen Vick." she answered professionally, "Hey, hey, calm down, Jane. What's wrong? . . . Linda's what?" It was then the whole room saw something that had never happened to Karen before, her face paled and all the blood was drained from her features. "Ok, come down to the station and we'll get a statement, bye."

Juliet turned to Karen, concern etched across her face, "Chief, is everything alright?" she asked in a gentle tone

"My 17 year old niece is missing, and my sister think's she has been . . ." Karen paused for a minute and drew a shaky breath, "been kidnaped."

"Oh, man." Shawn said sympathetically

"Is there anything we can do?" Gus asked quietly

Karen's eyes suddenly turned hard as she looked at Shawn and Gus, "Yea, you can help me find her."

All of a sudden, Arizona moaned and placed a hand on her stomach. Once she gained her composure, she turned her head to Shawn, "Shawn, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Shawn nodded, "Yea." he said as they walked out into the hall. "What's up?" he whispered

"Karen's niece, is the girl that the kidnaper recently took." She relayed quickly

"How can you be sure? It's most likely just a coincidence."

"I _know_ she's the one he took Shawn I'll tell you how later. But right now, we gotta let the Chief know."

"No we aren't. Besides that's probably the first thing that went through her mind, and even if she does think that's what happened she doesn't need to hear it being said out loud just yet. I mean she's already worried at just the fact that the girls missing she doesn't need to know yet that she could possibly be in the hands of a murderer. Besides we need some hard evidence before we go saying that."

"Alright, I just hope that the girl's gonna be ok."

---------------------------------------------------

Soon after Shawn and Arizona's conversation, the latter couple began to leave with Gus. But before they got going, Shawn told Gus not to turn on the car just yet then turned around and looked at Arizona, "Ok, what I want to know from you AZ, is how did you figure all that stuff out?"

"What stuff?" Arizona asked

"What stuff? You know very well what stuff! The note in the dead girls pocket, the second girl that has supposedly been kidnaped, and the fact that the very same girl might just be Chief Vick's niece."

"I-it's just . . . it's not important Shawn."

"Yes it is! I wanna know what went on in there. And we are not moving this car until I get an answer." he said firmly

"I . . .I see things. Ok?" she said tensely

"See things? Like, you're saying you're a psychic." Shawn said with a smirk

"Well, however _you_ would like to phrase it." she said

Shawn and Gus looked at each other and spoke in unison, "No way!"

TBC . . .

A/N: Yea I know you probably totally saw that one comin' . . . but oh well! I thought it would be a fun twist!! Please review!


End file.
